


First Touch, First Taste

by Angelise (angelise7)



Series: Best Buds [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Discovery, Friendship, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent brings Blaine his homework and things get interesting for the two boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Touch, First Taste

**Author's Note:**

> September 2006 -- Blaine is 17 years old. Trent is 16.

"Budman! You decent?"

Blaine looked up and found Trent's smiling face peeking around the corner of his door. Shoving the magazine he’d been reading under the covers, he waved his best friend inside. "It's about time you got your sorry ass over here. Did practice run late?"

"Yeah. Coach wanted me to stay and work a bit with Keith." Trent plopped down in the chair next to the bed. "I have to say, Budman, he is nowhere as good a pitcher as you are." Trent stabbed a hand through his hair, leaving several tufts standing straight up. "Shit! What a time for both you and Jordy to be on the injured list. Catholic High is gonna clobber us on Friday."

Blaine rubbed his right shoulder, the lingering ache a constant reminder of his recent attack. Despite the pain, he was thankful the idiots that had jumped him two weeks ago hadn't done any real damage to his shoulder. He couldn't afford to lose the baseball scholarship he was up for. "It's not like I planned to be out the rest of the season," he told Trent.

"Yeah, I know." Trent leaned forward and tapped him on the knee. "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to dig up bad memories." The teen grabbed his backpack off the floor and dumped a pile of books and papers on the bed. "There's your homework for this week." He slouched back in his chair and again ran a hand through his sweat damp hair. "Any idea when you’ll be back at school?"

"Thanks. The doc says I can start back on Monday." Blaine pushed everything to the side. He was more interested in watching his boyfriend strip off his baseball jersey and wipe the sweat from his face and chest.

"Hotter than hell out there today," Trent groused, changing the subject. "Thought I wasn't gonna finish those twenty extra laps Coach threw at us at the end of practice."

Mumbling a vague reply, Blaine bent his legs up, tenting the sheet covering his lower body. It was bad enough he was blushing like hell. Having Trent see his boner would only add to his embarrassment.

"You ogling the merchandise, Blaine Matthews?" Grinning, Trent puffed out his chest and flexed his arms a couple of times. "Mighty fine merchandise, wouldn't you say?"

"Damn fine." Blaine waggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend. "But then again, maybe I should inspect the merchandise before making such a judgment?"

Now it was Trent's turn to blush. Getting to his feet, he took a seat on the bed and played with the folds of the sheet for several seconds before shyly meeting his gaze. "Do you really like the way I look? I’ve been working out like a maniac so you'd…."

"So I'd what?" Blaine lifted a hand to Trent's bare chest and dragged his thumb over a nipple, smiling at the gasp that couldn't be held back.

"So you'd like me and want to fuck me." Trent ducked his head. "I just wanted to…."

Silencing his friend with a shake of his head, Blaine slid a hand across Trent's chest and down his right arm, feeling the muscles ripple in response to his light caress. "You did this for me?"

His hand was captured in a bruising grip. "I'm your boyfriend now.” Trent lifted his head and looked him straight in the eye. “Gotta look good for you."

"You're definitely looking good. So good, I might have to start working out more myself," Blaine grinned at the look of confusion on Trent's face. "Gotta be in shape to fight off all your admirers."

Trent's blush worsened, and his eyes grew wide with amazement when Blaine slowly leaned toward him. "Uh, Budman?"

A warm feeling had come over Blaine when Trent had declared he was his boyfriend and suddenly all he could think about was kissing him. "Yes?"

"You… you gon… you gonna kiss me?" 

Trent closed his eyes when Blaine gripped the back of his neck. He gently tugged on the ends of Trent’s hair. "Seems to be on this afternoon's agenda."

"Oh… okay." 

A huge sigh of relief escaped into the silence a second before Trent started what Blaine could only label as nervous babbling. It made him love him that much more. 

“Yeah, oh yeah, please kiss me, ‘cause, you know, I’ve been wanting to kiss you since the moment I walked in your room. I didn’t ‘cause I’m not quite sure how to go about doing it. I mean, yeah I know how to kiss. Shoot, I’ve kissed quite a few girls in my time as I’m sure you know. So, of course, I know how to kiss. But kissing a guy? That I don’t know, and I sure as hell don’t want to come across like a scared virgin and screw up what we got going, ‘cause what we got going is . . . ummph.”

Blaine had heard enough. He slapped a hand over his friend’s mouth. “Trent, shut up.” He laughed when Trent attempted to nip the palm of his hand. 

Tugging him closer, Blaine pressed their lips together and initiated their first kiss. It was heaven, absolute heaven. “Oh God, Trent.” Remembering this was his friend’s first time with someone of the male gender, Blaine decided to keep the kiss as chaste as possible. Unfortunately, the message didn’t reach his hands, and it wasn't until he heard Trent moan that he discovered he was twisting and pulling on the teen’s nipples.

"Shit! Sorry!" Blaine snatched his hands away and hid them in his lap.

"Don't stop." 

His hand was grabbed and placed back where it hand been seconds earlier. 

"Do it some more," Trent huskily requested. "Felt good. So good in fact, I almost came in my pants. Nobody’s ever touched me like that. I mean, I know girls like having their tits touched, but I didn't think the same applied to guys. Man, was I wrong. Come on, Blaine. Do it again."

Blaine looked at the swollen peaks jutting out from Trent's pecs and couldn't help thinking about how much he wanted to taste them with his mouth. He shifted his hand to Trent's back and guided him forward, maintaining eye contact as he lowered his head, feeling a small measure of delight upon seeing the dazed look of lust on his best friend's face. "God, I love you, Trent," he whispered a second before his tongue hesitantly brushed across warm flesh.

"Fellas." A gruff voice called out, followed by an exaggerated throat clearing

The two of them reacted as if ice cold water had been thrown at them, both of them snapping back so hard Trent fell off the bed and Blaine hit his head on the wall behind him.

His father walked into the room and held out a hand to Trent, assisting him to his feet. Blaine could only groan at the sight of the knowing smile that spread across his dad’s face when he caught sight of Trent’s flushed features and slightly swollen lips. 

“Dad, I can . . . .”

Turning in his direction, his father gave him a look of disapproval. The mock reprimand was totally ruined when his father started chuckling. Noticing the direction of his gaze, Blaine immediately scrambled to hide the erection he was sporting.

One of the fancy pillows his mom insisted on decorating every bed in their house with hit him in the chest. “Blaine,” his father said before ruffling his hair and taking a seat beside him on the bed. 

"Boys, if you're gonna fool around, I ask you obey two rules." He looked over at Trent. "Keep it private, which means…." He pointed a finger first at Trent, then at Blaine. "… keep the door locked."

Blaine clapped a hand over his mouth. "Oops."

"Oops ain't gonna cut it if your sisters or Mom walk in and catches you sucking Trent's tonsils out of his throat."

“Mr. Matthews, I’m sorry. I wasn’t . . . .” Trent started to offer an apology but his words were waved aside.

"No need to apologize. I know exactly how it feels to be so horny you forget about such mundane things like closing doors when you're making out with your best bud." He clasped the both of them on the arm. "Keep the door locked, okay?"

Blaine knew his blush was as bad if not worse than the one burning Trent’s cheeks. 

His father continued, "My second request is that you come to me when you've decided you're ready to get truly intimate with each other. I'd just like to discuss a few things with you before you do the deed, so to say."

Each of them received a look that demanded one and only one answer. "Do I have your promise on this?" his father asked.

Trent threw him a bewildered look before nodding his agreement. "Okay, Mr. Matthews. No problem."

"Sure, Dad," Blaine added. "But I wouldn't worry about that talk just yet. Me and Trent are in no way ready to take it that far."

"All right then, gentlemen." Sharing a smile with both of them, his father then stood and headed for the door. "You might want to watch out for your sisters, Blaine. Last time I saw them, they were in the kitchen reading the directions for the new digital camera." Laughing, he left the room, making sure he locked the door on his way out.

Rubbing a hand over his nipples, Trent resumed his place on the bed. "Can I ask you a question about your dad?"

Blaine allowed Trent to capture his hand and smiled when the teen interlaced their fingers in various patterns. "Sure. Ask away." Finding his erection had finally subsided, he threw the pillow on the floor and kicked off the covers. "What’cha want to know?"

"Your dad said he knew what it was like to make out with his best bud. What exactly did he mean by that?" 

Blaine glanced at the locked door before making eye contact with Trent. "You gotta promise you won't say anything to Angel or Suzanne. They don't know about this at all but… back in college, Dad was bi… I mean, I guess he still is, he just prefers women right now."

"Huh?" Trent just stared at him. "You mean your dad likes both?"

Blaine pointed to a family picture on his wall. "You know my Uncle Dan?"

"Isn't he the one who comes to visit every summer?"

"Yeah, that's him. He's not really my uncle. He and Dad used to live together back when they were in college."

Trent scooted closer. "When he comes to visit does your dad and he… uh… you know."

Blaine went blind and deaf for a moment. The image that came to mind as a result of Trent’s words was too much for him to handle. "No! Fuck! I mean… not that I know of. And I sure as hell ain’t asking him.” He rubbed his forehead. “If I had to guess, I'd say no. Dad's totally in love with Mom, and I'm pretty sure he hasn't looked at or fucked another guy since he met her. He's always saying she's everything he's ever wanted, and they're gonna be together forever."

"Does your Mom mind that he used to fuck guys?" 

Trent discovered the magazine he’d been looking at earlier and began playing with the edges of the pages. 

"I don't think she does,” Blaine answered. “She seems okay with Uncle Dan when he comes to visit." He scratched at the stitches holding his busted chin together. "Why the sudden interest in my dad?"

"I don't know. Guess I'm just trying to get a handle on this guy thing. You've got your… Holy shit, Budman! What the hell is this?" 

Blaine tried to snatch the magazine out of Trent’s hand. “Hey! Don’t! That’s . . . .” 

Trent blinked several times before pointing at the magazine’s cover. "You getting kinky on me?"

The image of a naked man with piercings all over his body was held in front of his face. Groaning silently, Blaine ran a hand through his hair and took refuge in the long bangs that fell over his eyes. With a lopsided grin on his face, he confessed, "I was thinking of getting my…."

Trent dropped the magazine as if it were a hot potato. "Tell me you're not thinking of sticking something like that…" he pointed to the picture, "in your dick."

"HELL NO!" Blaine grabbed the magazine and quickly thumbed to the page he’d been looking at earlier. "Nobody's messing with my big boy." He held out the magazine. "I was actually thinking about…."

Trent ignored the magazine and, inch by inch, slid his hand slowly across the bed. “Big boy, huh?"

Holding his breath, Blaine watched as his boyfriend’s fingers got closer and closer to the edge of his shorts. A sly smile took residence on Trent’s face at the same time his fingers slid under the hem. "Care to prove that fact?" he asked.

"You keep heading in that direction and you'll find out for yourself." Blaine chewed nervously on his bottom lip. He was torn between the need to take things slow with Trent and the need to feel his friend's callused hand wrapped around his shaft. Common sense won out, and he forced his body to ignore the heat of Trent's touch. "Of course, I'm gonna demand you reciprocate and show me what's hiding 'neath your jeans."

Choking slightly, Trent snatched back his hand. He pretended profound interest in the page Blaine had turned to in the magazine. "So you were thinking about this? Getting your tits pierced?" 

Blaine fingered his nipples. The thought of Trent playing with or sucking on his future piercings sent blazing heat to his groin, and he nearly missed Trent’s next question. 

"What's got you interested in doing something like this?"

Blaine cleared his throat. "You, actually."

"Huh?"

Grinning, Blaine leaned forward and stole a quick kiss. "Dad's got both of his pierced, and he says they're a major source of pleasure for him and Mom. Swears they get you all hot and bothered the second they're tugged on or sucked on. I thought maybe it could be something we could try."

"Try?" Trent reached out to touch the body part in question.

"Yeah. Mr. Samuels said if I don't like them, I can just remove 'em and the holes will close up after a time." Blaine closed his hand over Trent's and moved it back and forth between both of his nipples.

"Mr. Samuels, huh? Will I get to come with you when you have it done?" 

Blaine couldn’t believe his eyes. Trent was crawling across the bed and straddling his outstretched legs. "You're gonna need me to hold your hand, right?" the younger boy asked

Blaine tilted his head back and closed his eyes, moaning softly when Trent palmed his pecs. "I think I'll need you for more than just hand holding. The article suggests you bring your lover along so that they can stimulate your nipples, make 'em so hard they stand up real high. That way it makes it easy for the tech to pierce them."

"You mean stimulate them like this?” Trent lowered his head and licked one of the nipples in question. Or maybe like this?" He tugged on the nipple with his teeth.

Blaine gripped Trent’s arms, not sure if he should stop his friend or encourage him. The sound of Trent’s protesting moan and the sight of his flushed features decided the matter for him.

Lifting a hand, he tangled his fingers in Trent's hair, his voice breaking as he whispered, "Yeah … yeah, like that."

Trent seemed intent on providing equal attention to both nipples, sucking hard on the one in his mouth while pinching and scraping the other with his fingernails. "You sure this is the kinda stimulation you're gonna need?"

"Fuck, yeah." Blaine grabbed the base of his dick. He sure as hell wasn't about to embarrass himself in front of Trent by shooting his load just because he loved having his tits played with. "Shit! Trent, I…."

"Do it." 

Trent’s hand pressed itself to his crotch, encouraging him to drag their hands up and down, rubbing his shaft harder and harder. 

"The door's locked, Blaine. It's just me and you." 

Finally, his boyfriend’s callused hand slipped inside his shorts, Trent’s thumb brushing over the leaking head of his dick. 

"Let it rip, Budman,” Trent whispered hotly. “Show me how bad this big boy can get."

His mind sliding into a major meltdown, Blaine grabbed Trent by the back of his neck and hauled him in for a bruising kiss. The second he felt his friend's hand squeeze his dick, his body convulsed, and he climaxed, thick strands of spunk shooting out and saturating his shorts.

"Fuck! Trent! Fuck!" Arching off the bed, Blaine was sure his spine would break in two from the pleasure ripping through his body. He howled his friend's name again before collapsing back down on the sheets, his hands fisting the pillows as his hips bucked helplessly. When the last drops of his release spurted out, he opened his eyes and, in dazed amazement, watched Trent lick his hand clean.

"Tastes kinda… ummm… I don't know… sour, salty? Definitely an acquired taste."

A sloppy kiss anointed his busted chin.

"It's definitely a taste I plan on acquiring again and again and again." Trent assured him. 

Blaine was too exhausted to wipe the smartass grin off his boyfriend’s face and a weak groan of protest escaped him when Trent patted his cum-soaked crotch. “Don’t.” With a trembling hand, he pushed Trent’s away. “Kinda sensitive.”

"Maybe I'll wait 'til tomorrow before I acquire another taste?" Trent swiftly moved off the bed and resumed a seat in his chair. 

Blaine forced his eyes to focus on his boyfriend and grinned when he caught him stroking his own erection. "Damn it, Trent, that was fucking incredible. Shit! I think I saw stars." He crawled to the side of the bed and reached out to grip Trent's knee. With a nod of his head, he indicated his friend's obvious boner. "You… you want me to return the favor?"

Trent caught sight of the clock on the wall and cursed. "Crap. I'd like nothing better, Budman, than to have you take care of my problem, but I gotta get home. Dad wants to go visit Mom's grave, and he asked me to come with him." 

When Trent stood up Blaine couldn’t help but lean forward and press a kiss to the boy’s denim-covered erection.

"I still miss her." He wrapped his arms around Trent's waist and hugged him tight, using his chin to nuzzle the arrow of downy soft hair that disappeared beneath low-riding jeans. A lazy tonguing of Trent’s navel decisively derailed his boyfriend’s brain. 

"Huh?"

Blaine pulled away before he could do more damage. "Your mom. I still miss her." He stood and pushed a dazed Trent toward the door. "Can't believe it's been five years since she died."

"Five years tomorrow, to be exact." 

Trent stopped him from unlocking the door. "Let me know when you want to go have your tits pierced."

"You'll come with me?"

"Somebody's gotta keep an eye on you." Trent grinned. "Besides, maybe I'll get mine done, too. Can't let you have all the fun."

The image of Trent naked on his bed, begging him to suck his pierced tits had Blaine instantly hard, and he groaned in frustration. Throwing his friend a dirty look, he muttered softly, "You are such an asshole."

Trent laughed before doubling back to grab his backpack. "Like I said a while back, I'm your asshole."

Blaine grabbed his friend for one last kiss. "You got that right!"

Trent slipped free and took off down the hall after unlocking the door. "Love ya, Budman," he called over his shoulder.

"Back at ya, Trent."

To be continued...


End file.
